


Kisses Upon Scars

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post internment camp 371, Sleepy fluff, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: The night after their escape from Internment Camp 371, Bashir and Garak get ready for bed.





	Kisses Upon Scars

Cold, inquisitive fingers slither down Bashir’s back as Garak kisses his way down the human’s spine. Smoothly gliding over the soft, tender skin, he stops at every pale scar along the path and traces over it, fingers almost dancing.

Then he places a kiss upon each one, acknowledging each one’s existence.

Each cruel lash is a reminder that their time in that camp was real.

After laying his lips upon the second-to-last scar, located just at the curve of Bashir’s hip, Garak stretches out, coiling his arms around Bashir’s bare torso.

“The last one now, my dear,” whispers Garak, a low resonance sounding in his throat. Bashir rolls into him, pressing his back into Garak’s chest, and turns his cheek for Garak. Without much hesitation, Garak plants the last kiss on the scar that runs by the corner of his lip. With that done, Bashir turns over and starts to dip into slumber, fully sated.


End file.
